


"... and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you."

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"... and he won’t tell you that he loves you, but he loves you."

**Author's Note:**

> I make no profit off this story,; it's just for fun. The characters herein belong to whomever owns the rights to the James Bond franchise.

You can tell he's disappointed when he doesn't say a word as the two of you climb into your car and drive off. It's in the way he quietly removes his cuff-links and unbuttons his sleeves, staring straight ahead as if you are nothing more than the autopilot that shuttles him between work and home.

You wonder how you could have screwed up so badly, how you could have gotten the intel so wrong when intel and gadgetry is what you excel at. You don't apologize because you know he'll just ignore it.

You want to tell him you love him but you're still scared that this time he won't reciprocate. Your knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel like _his_ life depends on it. (Not your own because you're almost never in danger and...)

He takes your left hand in his right when you stop at the intersection and it's enough like forgiveness that you can breathe again as you make the last turn onto your street.

"James." You say his name like a prayer; like a plea and he gets out of the stupid junker you're driving but not before he smiles at you and calls your name. 

Not before he says "Come to bed".

And later when the two of you are drowsy and nearly asleep you'll promise not to fuck up like that again. Then he'll kiss you slow and sweet and as you drift off you'll think you hear him promise to always come home but that may be a fragment of a dream.


End file.
